How to Fix a Broken Heart
by magicathxox
Summary: What if Levi saw Cath that night at the party? I rewrote a part of this book because I thought it might be interesting. Incomplete but chapters are being posted regularly. My first fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever :) I am planning to write Simon/Baz and Cath/Levi fanfictions and I am always open to prompts. So feel free to send me any prompts and I'll be sure to add them to my list. Please leave reviews with your thoughts of this and if you would like me to continue :) Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: These wonderful characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. As Cath likes to say, I am just borrowing them.**

* * *

Cath couldn't believe her eyes. Actually, that wasn't true. She _could_ believe her eyes which was the probably the reason her heart had a sudden pang and her eyes started to burn as she did everything she could to hold back tears.

Of course this would happen. Levi was the kind of guy who probably went around kissing every girl he saw. Just because he could. And that made Cath feel like such a fool. Such a fool that she actually thought that Reagan was right. That Levi did feel something for her. That Levi did want to kiss her and _maybe just maybe_ be with her.

Cath remembered the previous night when Levi asked Cath if she felt exploited. At the time, she could honestly say no. But now, she did feel exploited. She felt like she'd been used and that made her feel like such an idiot.

Levi was holding onto the blonde girl as their lips continued to move against each other's drunkenly. The blonde girl was desperately kissing Levi and although Levi looked as if he wasn't fully into it, he was still reciprocating the kiss.

Reagan was standing beside Cath and Cath heard her mutter "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

It was a quiet mutter and Cath figured that neither Levi nor the blonde girl heard her because they continued to kiss each other sloppily.

Cath couldn't bare the thoughts going through her head and she had to get out of there. She turned and left the kitchen before anyone could see her tears fall and she trudged out of the house. Reagan didn't follow her.

Instead, Reagan stayed in the kitchen punched Levi in the arm and as Levi turned to look at her his grin –that was usually permanently glued to his face- faded.

"What the fuck are you doing, you idiot?" Reagan exclaimed angrily and just loudly enough that the people that were still at the party looked over to see what was going on. The blonde girl looked irritated that they were interrupted.

"Reagan…I didn't think you were coming" Levi replied quietly and a little timidly. He had seen Reagan angry many times but usually it wasn't directed towards him.

"Well, I did. I came with _Cath_ " Reagan responded with a glare directed towards both Levi and the nameless blonde.

Realization dawned on Levi's face and his face looked completely stricken. "She's here? She saw…what happened?"

"Who the hell is Cath?" The blonde asked with a pitchy high voice that was so annoying Reagan almost wanted to punch her.

"Look, Megan, can you please give us some space?" Levi asked desperately wanting to get rid of her now that he knew he had a much bigger problem to deal with.

Megan rolled her eyes clearly annoyed and said with an eye roll "Fine."

Levi smiled a small smile that was clearly forced and said politely, "Have a good night. It was nice meeting you."

Megan didn't respond, she just walked off to her friends with a shake of her head.

Reagan was grateful that the girl was gone. "Yeah, Cath is here and she saw everything. You asshole. You better fix this. I might be your friend, but I also care about Cath and good job managing to mess everything up."

Levi looked so miserable and helpless. "Where did she go?"

"Why should I tell you?" Reagan replied bitterly. "So you can go break her heart again..? She's outside, I assume."

Levi ran outside as quickly as he could and sure enough, there was Cath sitting on the steps with her face in her hands. Levi felt his heart break and he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had the best night of his life the previous night and now he felt like he was living a nightmare. A nightmare that he caused.

Levi sat beside her and Cath didn't look up. "Cather…please look at me." Cath didn't respond. "Cather…I am so sorry."

Cath forced herself to look up a few moments later and she looked up at him with the most painful smile Levi had ever seen. "Don't be. I get it"

"No, you don't. You don't get it…" Levi insisted sadly.

"I do get it. And it's okay. I understand. Really. I'm just being stupid." Cath managed to say and she was surprised by the fact that she was even managing to push out words.

"Cather, you aren't stupid. Please let me explain." Levi pleaded with his eyes.

"What is there to explain? Explain that the kiss we shared was just a kiss? Explain that you don't like me and you just go around kissing girls for fun? I get it. I am just really disappointed that for a second I thought what we shared meant something."

"It did mean something…It meant everything." Levi said and it surprised Cath to see that he really did mean it.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Cath said as a tear fell down her cheek and she felt so ashamed that she was actually crying over something so ridiculous.

Levi brushed his messy blonde hair back and sighed. "I...I don't know…I just felt alone, I guess." Levi shrugged and he knew that his answer wasn't a good one.

"That's not a very descriptive answer." Cath pointed out.

"You didn't respond to my text and I just felt so pathetic. I thought you didn't like me and I wanted to forget about it how bad it felt to have you ignore me." Levi stared into Cath's eyes. "But Cather, you have to know that I am so sorry by how much of an idiot I was. That girl means nothing. And you…you do. You mean something. I know it's probably really hard to believe now, but you really do."

"Okay." Cath said because it was all she could manage.

"Okay?" Levi asked wondering what that meant.

"Okay. I am going to go now…" Cath stood up and then looked at the guy still sitting on the steps. 'And Levi?"

"Yes?' Levi asked hopefully.

"Don't call me. Or text me. Just…leave me alone." Cath said as if it was physically painful for her to say those words.

"Cather…" Levi whispered but Cath was already walking towards the car and Levi knew it would be pointless to go after her.

When Cath got in the car, she couldn't help but let out the tears that fell down her cheeks and stained her face.

Levi sighed and buried his face in his hands. He knew he had to fix this. He had to do something. He just didn't know how.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and feel free to PM me or leave a review! I respond to everything :) Thanks for giving this a chance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews I got for the last chapter! I would have responded individually but I'm not sure if/how you can do that. Can you respond to reviews individually? Anyways, I have decided to continue this. This is not the last chapter, it should have a few more. I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, they all belong to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell, if you haven't read all of her stories, be sure to check them out. She is amazing!**

* * *

Cath hadn't spoken to Levi since the party. She hadn't received any text messages from him. She hadn't gotten a phone call or an email or anything of the sort. She hadn't even seen him with Reagan. But she had thought about him. A lot. Possibly too much. _Definitely_ too much.

Cath had tried to rid her thoughts from Levi in any way that she knew. She studied intensively and poured herself into _Carry On_ writing a chapter every single day. But even getting lost into the World of Mages wasn't helping. Because every time she wasn't working on her fanfiction she was getting lost into her thoughts about Levi. And she just couldn't turn them off.

* * *

Reagan was sitting on her bed studying for an upcoming final and Cath noticed that it was the first time she had seen Reagan studying by herself.

Reagan's phone started ringing and she checked the caller I.D. before clicking ignore.

"Who was that?" Cath asked curiously.

Reagan hesitated. "Levi."

"So why didn't you answer it?" Cath asked confused. Reagan always answered Levi's calls.

"He was probably going to ask if he could study here. And that's not going to happen so answering would have been pointless." Reagan answered casually.

"Why not?" Cath asked even more confused.

"Because, you wouldn't be chill with that." Reagan shrugged.

"I could just leave. I don't really mind if you talk to him, you know."

"It's your room too, Cath. What kind of roommate would I be if I kicked you out of the room just so I could invite over the person you hate?" Reagan rolled her eyes.

"I do not hate Levi!" Cath exclaimed a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly.

"Whatever it is, dislike, hate, loathe, same difference."

"I don't dislike him either…" Cath whispered and she wasn't exactly sure why. Wasn't she supposed to not like him after what he did? Maybe she was, but she couldn't. Disliking Levi just seemed completely impossible.

"Look, I'm tired of trying to figure you two out so I'm just not going to think about it anymore." Reagan said uninterested as she returned to her studying.

Cath just sighed and grabbed her laptop. She was thinking about Levi again. Something she had told herself countless times to stop doing. She needed a distraction and she hoped Simon and Baz would help with that.

* * *

Reagan had just finished putting on her makeup and she was fixing her hair. "I'm heading to a party, you want to come?"

"No thanks. I'd rather stay home today." Cath answered not looking up from her laptop.

"Damn it, Cath. Is this all you do now, stay inside and write your fanfiction? Like, I know that is basically all you've ever done but at least you used to go out _sometimes._ And we would get lunch together or something. You haven't left this room at all for the past week except to go to class. Aren't you bored or something?"

Cath finally looked up from her laptop. "Is Levi going to be there?"

"Uh, probably. It is his house after all." Reagan said as if Cath were stupid to ask.

"I'm not going." Cath replied looking back to her laptop.

Reagan just sighed, obviously irritated, and left the dorm room.

* * *

Levi approached Reagan at the party. He looked a bit different. Maybe it was the bags under his eyes, due to the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the hair that was even messier than usual even though that seemed impossible. Maybe it was the fact that Levi wasn't grinning as he usually did. He looked like a complete mess.

"Hey, is Cath here?" Levi asked Reagan hopefully already sure of what the answer was going to be.

"Of course not. She wouldn't go anywhere that you are." Reagan said nonchalantly.

"Look, I've been respecting her wishes of me not talking to her, or anything like that. But I've still been thinking about her. Is she okay?" Levi asked worriedly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She's the same she's always been, so I guess she's doing just fine without you." Reagan shrugged knowing that that wasn't the whole truth but not wanting to get in the middle of it all.

Levi looked slightly surprised but smiled a small smile. "Oh…that's good. That's really good. I'm glad she's okay." Levi hesitated and looked like there something else he wanted to say but he just sighed and walked away, going up to his room away from the party people. He wasn't in the mood to party.

* * *

Cath wasn't asleep when Reagan got home that night. She was trying to study for a final that she had coming up but she had a hard time focusing.

Once Reagan got there she kicked the door open as she always did and walked in quietly, assuming that Cath was already sleeping.

"Hey, you're awake." Reagan said as she caught sight of Cath staring at her textbook.

"Yeah, just studying." Cath replied as she looked up from her textbook. "How was the party?"

"Oh, it was fine. Same old, same old." Reagan said as she put her stuff down and sat down on the bed.

Cath hesitated but couldn't stop herself from asking. "Did you speak to Levi?" She regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth but she still wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah, a bit." Reagan answered.

"Does he look okay?" Cath didn't know why she was asking. Why she even cared. But she did, and she needed to know.

"Nope. He's a mess, it's kind of sad actually." Reagan replied blatantly honest. Cath immediately felt bad.

"Oh. Did you guys talk about me?" _Shut up, Cath._ Cath told herself. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Who cares what Levi was asking about at the party? You do…You care._

"A little. He asked how you were doing, if you were okay."

"And what did you say?"

"I said you were fine…but, I know you aren't."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think :) And y'all can PM me anytime. Thanks a bunch for reading and giving this little story of mine a chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for all the feedback and love I have been getting! I can't believe people are reading this and actually enjoying it :) I will try to have the next chapter posted by Tuesday. I think there will be a few more, it really depends on everything but this is not the end and I will be continuing :)**

 **Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters belong to the amazing Rainbow Rowell. Some of the scenes, events and dialogue from this story are taken from the book, all I am doing is changing the circumstances**

* * *

A few days later, Cath had gotten a call from _fucking Kelly._ He told her that her father had been checked into St. Richards because he wasn't doing so well. Cath should have known. Cath should have called her dad more. Cath should have done something…but she hadn't and now her dad was checked into a hospital because he wasn't okay. And that made Cath feel awful. She needed to go to him, she needed to do something now even if it was a bit too late.

Cath had called Wren right after she got the call from _fucking Kelly._ She obviously cared, and she did seem worried but she wasn't about to drop her life to go to him right away. Cath could understand but she wasn't happy about it.

Next, Cath had called Reagan but she hadn't answered her phone.

Cath knew she had to go. There was only one person left to call…she wasn't happy about it but she would do anything just to be there for her dad. Even if it meant breaking the promise she made to herself and calling Levi.

She hesitated but ultimately knew what she had to do. So, she picked up her phone and called him. He answered after the first ring.

"Cath?" He answered as if he were confused that she called him. As if it were a mistake as much as he didn't want it to be.

"Hey…um how are you doing?" She didn't want to start off by asking him a favor. She didn't want him to think she was using him…even if she kind of was. Even if he would let her.

"I'm okay…just working right now." He replied still confused.

"Do you usually answer your phone when you're at work?" Cath asked.

"Typically, no. But I saw it was you…and I really wanted-"

Cath cut him off even though she knew it was probably a bit rude to do so. "When you get off, is there any way that you could drive me to Omaha? I know it's a bit of a hassle and I'll be sure to give you the gas money…but it's a family emergency."

"It's a family emergency?"

"Yes."

"I'm coming now."

"Levi, you don't have to-" Cath started saying but Levi cut her off this time.

"I'll be there soon."

* * *

Levi arrived at her room a few minutes later and knocked on the door. Cath took a deep breath before opening it and letting him inside.

"Thanks for doing this…I owe you one." Cath said not exactly looking at Levi. Instead, she was looking down to the floor.

"No, you don't" Levi said. "You really don't, you can call me anytime if you need help. You don't owe me a thing."

Cath wished Levi didn't always talk like this. She wish he wasn't so nice, so kind, _so adorably sweet._ It would make forgetting about him and moving on so much easier.

Cath nodded but didn't say anything. She feared that anything that she said would be something she didn't want him to know. Keeping her mouth shut would be the safest option for everyone at this point.

* * *

The ride there was mostly silent. Levi had popped in a lecture to listen to and Cath only payed half of her attention to it. She kept her eyes out the window and watched as the trees went by. She couldn't look at Levi because every time she did she thought about the kiss that they shared that night or the kiss he shared with the blonde girl at the party. Both of which she wanted to rid her mind of.

When they arrived at _St. Richard's Center for Mental and Behavior Health_ , Cath said, "Thanks for this. You can just drop me off here."

"I'd feel better if I saw you in." Levi said.

Cath wasn't in the right mind to argue so she allowed him to get out of the truck with her and walk inside.

After they entered, Cath walked up to the front desk and Levi had sat himself down in one of the chairs.

Cath had tried to get to see her dad but they wouldn't let her at the moment. So she sat down on a chair beside Levi.

They were both silent for about ten minutes before Levi spoke up, "No luck?"

"Nope. I'm probably going to be here for a while…You can go." Cath said looking up at him but not into his eyes. That would be too much.

"All I can do now is wait. So a waiting room seems like the perfect place for me. But you don't have to wait so you can go." Cath said only half wanting to see him leave. The other half of her (the half she didn't like listening to) wanted him to stay and be there for her until all of this was over.

"I am not leaving you alone in a hospital waiting room." Levi insisted.

 _Please just go. Please. I can't have you here. But I can't handle it if you go…please stay. Go. Please stay._ Cath didn't know what to think. Thinking was too much. Everything was too much.

Cath just sighed. "Okay…"

Levi stood up to go find some coffee and after a few minutes of him flirting with some of the workers at the hospital, they let him inside the main doors.

He was gone awhile and Cath didn't want to think about why. Yeah, he was getting food. But he was more than likely doing other things too. With other girls. Because that's what Levi did, right? Cath knew that wasn't exactly true but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She tried to distract herself but there weren't many things in a hospital waiting room to keep you entertained.

Levi came back a while later with two sandwiches. "You want turkey or ham?"

"Turkey" She replied still not allowing herself to meet his gaze.

Levi and Cath ate in silence until Levi spoke up a few minutes later. "Cather, I'm really glad you called me today."

Cath didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't. She just continued eating her turkey sandwich.

"And I want you to know," Levi continued. "That you can call me when you need something. I know you want nothing to do with me and I understand why…but you can. If you ever need something."

Cath didn't look up. "Thanks."

"Is there anything I could do, to make this better or to help you right now?" Levi asked wishing desperately that he could do something to make Cath smile again. She didn't do it often but when she did, it was beautiful. He knew that maybe this was a bad time to be asking this. How can you expect someone to be happy when their family member was in a hospital? It was stupid to ask right now, but he just had to.

"No." Cath said because there wasn't a thing he could do. That she knew of, at least.

"Cather, I am really sorry, about that night. About everything that happened between us. Maybe this is a bad time to tell you but I just had to. I am so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and change everything."

"Okay." Cath replied. What else was she supposed to say? That she had forgiven him? She hadn't. That she was okay with all of this? She wasn't.

"Cather" Levi said his voice dropping in volume as if that was the only volume he could manage to speak at. "Is there any chance that you will ever forgive me? It doesn't even have to be soon, it could be five years from now…but do you think you will ever forgive me?"

Cath looked up for the first time since they had started this conversation. She hesitated for a moment but then she nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think so…"

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! I will post the next chapter sometime in the next couple of days. I hope you liked this chapter, and as always don't forget to leave a review or send me a PM. I hope you all have a beautiful day :)**


End file.
